


Transformation

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggs, Other, Rape, Size Difference, Tentacle Rape, Transformation, Vines, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Will gets caught by the Demogorgon it turns him into another Demogorgon through not so savory means
Relationships: Will Byers/Demogorgon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Transformation

When Will woke up after being captured finally, after evading the Demogorgon for as long as he could, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked, his flaccid two inch dick hanging freely in the cold air making him shiver. The second thing he noticed, mostly thanks to shivering, was that vines were holding him against a wall, two twisted up his legs, resting at his ass. Will was thankful that they actually weren’t in him, though he couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t be at some point. There were also two holding his arms out, exposing his hairless pits. Will didn’t dare struggle, if he wanted to survive he shouldn’t, he should just wait until his mom finds him. He wondered where the creature even was right now, why it didn’t kill him when it captured him. 

Will was quickly torn out of those thoughts as new vines started moving around his armpits and the soles of his feet, tickling him. Will quickly let out laughs as his body twisted, trying to get away from the stimulus. “Haha s-sto ha stop please ha” Will tried to speak, but ended up mostly laughing, why were the vines doing this? What biological reason could they have for doing this? The tickling continued, Will producing loud laughs and his tiny body squirming. Once it stopped after what felt like hours to Will his mouth fell open, catching his breath. That was until a vine thrust into his mouth, immediately going to the back of his throat causing him to gag. The vine, which was quite thick with a four inch diameter, stretching Will’s jaw, he thought it would break from how much it was stretching him. The vine relaxed at the back of his throat before it created some sort of seal around his lips, making Will squirm, the vines around his legs and arms tightening as a response. Will tried to scream but couldn’t, the noise being perfectly muffled by the vine. Will tried to bite down on the vine but couldn’t. The vine then started secreting some type of liquid down Will’s throat, the liquid was quite slimy from what Will could tell as it went down his throat and into his stomach. Will had no choice but to swallow the tasteless liquid. Eventually the vine withdrew from his mouth, Will’s stomach slightly extended from the amount of liquid he was forced to swallow, he then coughed, finally able to breathe slightly better. 

The other vines then stopped holding him, letting Will fall onto the floor on his hands and knee’s. Will then noticed the creature approaching him, was he finally going to die after whatever had happened there? It was only then that he noticed just how tall it was now that he wasn’t running, there was also something different from before. The creature now had a penis! From what Will could guess it seemed to be huge, a foot long and five inches in diameter. Will tried to crawl away but was too weak, only falling over. The Demogorgon then leapt at Will, the claws digging into his shoulders drawing blood, and causing Will to scream. The Demogorgon roughly entered Will’s tight ass, causing Will to scream again. Will felt like the huge dick was going to tear him apart, the pain was almost unbearable, he could feel his ass bleeding, lubricating the Demogorgon’s dick. “Stop please! Let me go!” Will struggled, only causing the claws to dig into his skin even more, he felt his eyes swell with tears. Will felt his dick harden to it’s full four-and-a-half inches as the Demogorgon continuously rubbed against his prostate, his screams slowly turning into high-pitched moans of pleasure. Will’s bubble butt was red from how hard the Demogorgon was plowing his ass. Will’s instincts took over as he started thrusting his ass back against the Demogorgons thrusting. Will soon came, his ass clenching against the Demogorgons massive dick, his dick spasming in his first ever dry-orgasm as he let out a loud moan. It didn’t take much longer for the Demogorgon to cum, massive amounts of cum shooting into Will’s stomach, bloating him even more. The Demogorgon laid there, it’s dick in Will’s ass, for a few minutes before pulling out, Will whining some when it left, thinking that if that happened he wouldn’t mind staying in this dimension.

Will laid there, in a puddle of the Demogorgons cum before vines lifted him up again this time above the head of the Demogorgon. The Demogorgon opened it’s mouth, showing it’s vast array of teeth before the vines started pushing Will down into the mouth, the young boy recognized what was happening but in the post-coital bliss of the orgasm he couldn’t make his body move, at least he was able to feel good before he died. The Demogorgon slowly swallowed Will whole, the teeth slightly scraping along his body, drawing some blood that Will is sure the Demogorgon would be licking at if it did have a tongue. Once fully in the stomach of the beast, Will was forced to curl up into a ball, his stomach still bloated from all the cum. Will slowly felt his sense of self float away as he was being surrounded by a dark blue and red substance that from the outside looked like an egg before passing out. The Demogorgon then laid the egg before going out for food again.

When Will woke up he couldn’t remember who he was, or what really, his skin was turning darker as his head was shifting into that of a Demogorgons as his body grew in size, his hair falling off and skin changing to match the texture of the Demogorgon, he then passed out again. Once the changes were fully complete Will hatched out of the egg, his body and mind now that of a Demogorgon. He then went out in search of food as he caught the scent of blood, that belonged to someone who used to be a friend, though he didn’t know that, having no memories of his previous life.

**Author's Note:**

> If I think of a way may continue it.


End file.
